


A Big Damn Train-Wreck

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2019) [14]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: (jess ain't gonna admit it any time soon tho), Dick Pics, Gen, Implied Relationships, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, Pictures, Sexting, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Jess finds some photos on Sharky’s phone.





	A Big Damn Train-Wreck

_I shouldn’t be looking at these._  
  
And yet, Jess can’t seem to look away.  
  
It’s like watching a gigantic, fiery wreck, a plane that’s collided with a fuckin’ Bliss silo- she doesn’t want to look, but also can’t stop watching. Sharky is _surprisingly_ attractive under that sweat-shirt. Jess had always figured the baggy clothing was hiding a physique more reminiscent of Hurk’s, but… That doesn’t appear to be the case. Like, this is the body of a guy that _lifts._  
  
Jess nervously flicks to another photo on the phone, glancing towards the doorway. Sharky left his cell behind and _fuck_ but she only meant to shut it off so that the damn battery didn’t die, she even meant to lecture him when he got back about how there aren’t a whole lot of opportunities to charge one’s phone nowadays, but now…  
  
…Now she’s a little distracted.  
  
The pictures on his phone are full-frontal, graphic as shit: Sharky’s taped himself and taken pictures of himself jacking off. There’s no one else in the photos, so it looks like he just… Took them on the fly? Jess doesn’t know off the top of her head if Sharky’s involved with anyone (not that she’s ever given a shit before today), but these are kind of weird pictures to take if he’s _not_ intending to show them to anyone else.  
  
But that isn’t Jess’s business, because she _shouldn’t be looking at these anyway_ -  
  
“Ay, Jessie!”  
  
Jess nearly throws the phone across the room. Instead, she quickly shuts it off and drops it on the table, flinging herself back into her chair and crossing her arms. Sharky’s not sharp enough to figure out there’s something wrong, and it’s not unusual for her to look tense, so the scene should look normal.  
  
Should.  
  
Sharky comes bounding into the bar like a big dumb dog, all smiles. “Hey, Jessie! You seen my phone?” Jess jerks her head towards the table, and Sharky lets out an exaggerated sigh of relief. “Phew! That’s good- I got my nudes on there and everything. Wouldn’t want that falling into Peggie hands.”  
  
Jess makes a choked sound, but forces her face to stay neutral-to-grumpy. “Yeah, guess not.”  
  
“You didn’t take a peek, did you Jessie?”  
  
Jess’s eyes widen, head whipping towards Sharky- but he’s already laughing.  
  
“It’s cool, it’s cool, I know you’re not the type to go sneaking- I mean you are, but that’s when you’re stalking Peggies so you can put an arrow through their brains, so that’s fine. Thanks Jess!”  
  
He leaves.  
  
Jess draws her legs up onto the chair, yanking her hood down over her face and groaning as she curls in on herself.  
  
_I will never be able to unsee those._  
  
Worst part?  
  
She’s not sure she regrets it.  
  
-End


End file.
